


It's Not Sporticus

by Lilly_C



Category: Law & Order
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, inspired by babysitting, inspired by kids tv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:17:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1433212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for a challenge, prompt was she.</p><p>For M and G for the inspiration and making hate Lazy Town in the process.</p><p>Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
    </blockquote>





	It's Not Sporticus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge, prompt was she.
> 
> For M and G for the inspiration and making hate Lazy Town in the process.
> 
> Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.

“Aw bless,” Ed lovingly remarked as he watched Serena and Melanie resting on the sofa.

“Hey” Serena said, quietly greeting him. “Don’t wake her up Eddie, she’s not long asleep.”

“I won’t he said,” kissing the little girl on the forehead.

Serena carefully moved the little girl onto the sofa, getting up she made her way to the kitchen. “If I never see Lazy Town again I’ll be happy.”

Ed released an understanding laugh. “It is annoying isn’t it?”

“Oh yeah!” Serena exclaimed.

“There is a good thing to the obsession that she has,” Ed declared.

Serena smiled curiously at Ed. “it’s not Sporticus is Sporkicus.”


End file.
